


Super Lovers AU

by baeberiibungh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Adam and Sam are twins, Amnesia, Coma, Inspired by Manga, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past physical abuse, WIP, adopted cas, more tags and people will be added on later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years ago on his summer vacation teenage Dean went to his moms and found a strange little boy wilder than the dogs he played with...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Greetings

Dean sighted loudly. Every inch of his body hurt. The room was disarrayed and disorganised as if something had burst in stages inside it. While Dean sat on the floor, a small snore sounded behind him from the bed. As tired as he was, Dean couldn’t help but smile at that.

Just before his summer vacation started, Mary had called him over to stay with her. Just turned 17, it was an unusual request for teenager Dean. Dean had stayed with Mary from the time he was born till he turned 9, which is when John put his foot down and told Mary to give Dean up. Mary was a famous author by then, and Dean was basically being raised by Mary’s neighbours Bobby and Karen and the two dogs, Quark and Lepton Mary got Dean on his 7th birthday. Too busy with her books and research, she had let Dean move in with John, who was now married to Kate and had a pair of twins.

Sam and Adam were not identical twins but fraternal ones; Sam is the youngest but taller than Adam to his everlasting shame. And both loved their older brother to bits. Since living with John, Dean barely kept in contact with his busy mother with a neck breaking schedule, never visiting again. But this summer, Mary had herself called and asked Dean over for the whole month. The distance was so that Dean would have to take a plane, but sensing some kind of desperation, very very strange from his mother, he had accepted and had landed here just a week ago.

The first meet with Castiel did not go well. He actually bit Dean's hand and growled at him. He was running away and Dean caught him so Dean supposed it was his own fault. Certainly he knew better now. He was moody, stared intensely at everyone and yelled only ‘No’ at everyone and everything. Dean was completely exhausted by the time the first day was over. Cas was a handful. But as tired he got, Dean couldn’t help but become more fond of the little scamp, who liked being among the dogs more than the people in the house.

It took Dean a few days, sure, but soon he had Cas under his control. That is, Cas was no longer biting him. He was eating his meals, wearing his shoes, and returning before it got dark. Mary named him the ‘Bestest Brother Ever’ and Bobby and Karen actually clapped their hands for Dean. Dean was a bit flummoxed, but he carried on, and learned to bribe Cas with his famous hot patty burgers. And Dean just fell in love with the little guy even more.

A fortnight after living with Mary, Dean brought up the question he been meaning to ask. Cas, meanwhile still refused to sleep anywhere but in the vast garage with the dogs. “Hey mom, why did you actually adopt him? I mean, you are still quite busy, aren’t you?”

Mary blew smoke from her cigarette and said, “It was more a quirk of luck than my wish to adopt anyone. One day i had taken the dogs out on a walk and as we were passing the orphanage, they kind of found Cas and went mad about him. The people there had labelled him a problem child, and even though he is 8 years old, he looks like 5 and acts like 20. When they found out about the dogs, they insisted that I take Cas, that it was a sign and whatnot, and I, ah, I just couldn’t leave him there.”

Dean nodded slightly. He knew that Cas was older than he looked. But he had another thing to ask of Mary. “I saw his soles. The cigarette marks. Was it at the orphanage...?”

Mary sighted and Dean noted that she looked her age then. She said, “I don’t really know. I asked him once, but he didn’t say anything. Maybe he does not even remember. And what a despicable thing to do to a child! Where the abuse is not so easily seen but covered up and how awful it must have been to endure. His refusal to mingle with people and basically trust us, Dean, maybe it’s not that he won’t, but that maybe he can’t?”

Learning about his meager history made Dean even more protective of Cas. He made sure that he always ate his meals and started making him nice snacks for lunch so that even if he stayed out in the backyard of the house, he would not go hungry. He certainly did eat everything with gusto. His favourite though, he had once shared, had been Dean’s burgers. So Dean always made a burger for Cas for his lunch and kept burger meat ready in the freezer. 

One day, it started raining heavily while Cas was out. Dean got a bit worried, but was sure that Cas knew the backyard well enough not be lost, and the dogs were with him as well. The backyard in question was a good chunk of a forest near a river that was always full of fish. Dean full on panicked and went out to find him when the dogs returned by themselves and shook torrents out of their fur, drenching Dean who had been standing by the open door. 

Yelling out to Mary that he was going to look for Cas, Dean ran out. He started looking for Cas in all the nooks and crannies he knew and finally found Cas lying on a log by the river trying to retrieve something from the river. With his heart in his mouth, Dean went to him and scooped him off the unstable log while Cas twisted and shouted to be let down. Dean set him down on the bank and screamed in the deafening rain as to what he was doing. Cas told him that his lunchbox fell into the river.

Dean crossly told him that it was ok, they had more lunch boxes. Then Cas had said, barely audible in the rain, “But the burger....”

Dean had scooped him back up and hold him to his chest as he ran back to their house that he will make as many burgers as he wants whenever he wanted.


	2. Meet You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes home and disaster strikes

Typically, Dean falls sick as he was out in the rain. Mary is pisses that just one hour in the rain was enough to make Dean sick. “Aren’t teenagers supposed to be more resilient huh?” Mary asks him tsking. Karen brings him chicken noodle soup and apple pie with sour cream on top and Dean just about melts into the bed. “Marry me Karen,” Dean croaks at him. Cas, who is sitting near him and had been given the task of looking after him looks at him with a frown.

Karen laughs sweetly at him. “Sorry Dean, already met my soul mate. Better luck next life huh? Now take a rest. I will come by later with more soup.” She blows a kiss at him, waves her hand at Cas who waves back at her once which makes her smile so big that bobby comments on it. She tells him what happened. “Dean is so good for Cas. And I think Cas is good for Dean as well.” Bobby asserts gruffly.

“Cas will be very sad when Dean goes back home. The little scamp. I can’t believe how much Dean was able to change him,” Bobby confided in his wife. Karen rubbed his soft beard and said gently, “He will still have us Bobby.” Bobby smiled at her and pulled her into a kiss. What would he have been without her? They never had any children, some medical defect they called it, but Dean was as good as a son and now there was Cas too. They will make do. 

In order to cheer up Dean, Cas took to taking naps with Dean, who was a total snugly cuddle octopus. He would kiss Cas on his cheek and his for head and talk about his family back home. He talked about Sam and Adam. How Sam was now one cm taller than Adam and it made Adam so mad that once he cut off the soles of all of Sam’s shoes. He got quite a talking to. He talks about Kate, who is so kind and loves him and never makes any distinction between the Winchester children. 

He also talks about his father, who smiles a lot now, because Karen makes him very happy. He talks about his schools, how he changed midterm and the girls helped him so much to cover his studies. He gets a bite from Cas here, but Dean is so used to Cas biting him now that he merely ruffles his hair and kisses his forehead again. And Cas listens to it all, his feet tucked under his tush, arms folded over his chest and eyes fixed unblinkingly at Dean. 

Since Cas will only sleep in the garage at night near the dogs, Dean got into the habit of checking on him once every night covering him up with a blanket. The first time Cas had woken up hurriedly and looked around him in fear, but when he saw it was just Dean he had settles in and gone back to sleep. He often woke whenever Dean came by, as if he were always on alert for intruders, and it broke Dean’s heart a little to see him like this. But he didn’t argue, didn’t force him, just made sure to cover him up.

He had been at Mary’s for a month now, with a fortnight more to go before he has to return, when he gets a call from the twins. They are missing him and want him home. They in fact start crying in the middle of the call, making Kate pick up the conversation after. She assures Dean that the twins are just a bit lonely, but it is not a reason enough for him to return before schedule. She promises to come pick Dean up from the airport and to let them know his flight time and number. He says his goodbye and spies Cas sitting by the stairs, looking forlornly at him.

Dean gets up and comes up to him and scoops him right back up. Cas actually looks sad. He asks, surprising Dean a bit as Cas rarely talks, “Are you going back to your home?”

Dean looks at him and kisses his cheek softly again. Cas grabs his neck and hides his face there while Dean says, “Not yet. We still have so much to do. We have to set off fireworks, play with the dogs, go on picnics and hiking and maybe somewhere with Mary, and ...” Dean continues talking even when he feels his shoulder get damp from Cas’s tears and the slight hiccups shaking his slight body. Dean just holds him more tightly.

From there on it’s like a timer has been set. Dean takes Cas through thorough exploration of the veiled expanse behind Mary’s house, showing him his own secret hidey holes, his stashes of things he had kept himself while he was living with Mary and many more things. Cas started to ask questions and Dean couldn’t be prouder. He also solemnly told Cas that he is to come to Dean’s house and stay with him and his brothers. Dean knew that Cas would like them. 

Cas promised equally seriously and said he will go live with Dean as soon as he was able to. Dean kissed him again and went on to play with the dogs with his Cas in tow. The day when he was supposed to return, Cas kissed his cheek goodbye and went off to play. Dean tried to find him just before going, to see his face once more, but couldn’t find him. With Bobby hollering that he would miss his flight, Dean had to leave with hurried kisses to Karen and Mary and go with Bobby to the airport.

Dean kept thinking about Cas throughout the whole flight. In fact he got so distracted that he almost missed his parents waiting for him. 

“Mom, Dad, you know I could have managed,” said Dean with a kiss to Kate and a hug for his John.

John thumped his back with a slap and laughed, “I thought that Mary may not let you come in retaliation of the last time and so I had to come myself and take my son back. How is she by the way?”

“She is good Dad, real good. Thanks to only Bobby and Karen of course,” Dean replied

“Ah Bobby,” Kate sighted. “I still remember. Looks like a bear, but kinder than anything. How is Cas, Dean?”

“Huh, how do you know about Cas?” asks Dean astonished. 

“Mary and I are good friends Dean. We talk regularly. So I am well in the loop, ha ha ha,” Kate trills.

John scrunches his nose, perhaps thinking about just what his wives, past and present were talking about. 

Everyone settles in the car and Dean starts regaling them with tales of Cas, and they can hear the fondness in his voice. It was during one such moment, when all three were laughing when there came the sound of a big crash, a louder thumb, something bursting in flames. Dean remembered darkness enveloping him and nothing else. 

Dean wakes up a week later, resurfacing from a coma, his face swollen, head and a quarter of his body in bandages, his parents dead and already buried, and Adam screaming in his face how it is his fault that their parents are dead. The Winchesters were in an accident and Dean was the sole survivor. However the accident left him with partial amnesia. He could no longer remember anything from two months prior to his accident.


	3. Glitter and Glee

It has been five years since the accident. Dean never got his memory back, and lived alone in a dank one bedroom apartment that Sam and Adam would visit once in a while to eat his food. The Milligans took in Sam and Adam, just shy of officially adopting them. They refused to take in Dean however. So Dean, still sick and unwell after the accident and still a minor was put in an assisted living centre as a patient as he was still not fully coherent or stable after the accident. None of his brothers came to visit him and he never had good friends. He ended up being thrown out from the centre because he had sex with one of the nurses there.

So without any family, any money or anyone looking out for him, Dean went missing. No one knew where he was, and the fact that the accident left him befuddled over a period of time, as in he would get dangerously careless. That is when Bobby and Karen came over to the States to look for Dean, found him by some boon of a miracle while he was living in a homeless shelter and took him into their house. They looked after him for a year or so, Sam and Adam started coming over as well, for they became confrontational with their grandparents about not letting them see their big brother and thus won the privilege of visiting them. Dean got much better, he finished his school and then Bobby and Karen had to return home. 

Dean was 18 by then, so he insisted that he would be able to look after himself. After many assurances, Bobby and Karen left and Dean moved in into the small apartment and took on striping to feed himself. Within a few months he became so good that he changed locations and became one of the best strippers of the joint. He would wear anything and give highly provocative dances and had many fans, both male and female. He in fact made his bosses so happy that they in fact added bonus options to his salary in addition to whatever he made at the tables.

Things became much much easier once Dean met Ellen Harvelle. Ellen used to be a friend if his mother and father’s before they were married. She was a lawyer and took over all the legal matters for Dean. He got premium insurance even though he was working only as a stripper, he got a bank account with minimal interest and the promise to help any time he needed. Ellen was a no nonsense woman and she had a soft spot of Dean in her heart, seeing how hard he worked for his brothers.

Dean lived in poverty almost so that he could save up enough by the time Sam and Adam were ready to go to college. Both were super smart, excelling at their studies with an A average and had plans to go to prestigious colleges. The Milligan grandparents were more open with Dean as well, letting him know how much the twins will require and what kind of things they like. Dean did not resent them for not taking them in. If he had lived with them, their hatred would have soured the relationship Dean had with his brother. So while they had the official custody of his brothers, it was not a matter of doubt that Dean was their brother and they were his.

So, one day when Dean got a message from Ellen telling him to go to her office, Dean headed there instead of his home after one of his shift and got promptly bashed in the face with a thick law book on his face. While Dean moaned over that, Ellen scolded that over his delay. Giving the appropriate excuses, Dean asked her respectfully if anything was the matter.

“Matter?” she said, “Why yes, there is the very important matter of your adopted brother at hand.” Dean blanched at that while a young kid stepped into the room, with big round still eyes and black hair pointing haphazardly. 

“Say hello to your youngest brother Dean, Castiel Winchester,” Ellen said in a smug stone while Dean stared gobsmacked and Cas watched on with a deep calm.

“My brother?” Dean asked in a strangled voice. “I already have two brothers, and dad and kate have been dead for more than five years now, what kind of joke is this?” Dean is suddenly shouting at Ellen.

Before Ellen could say anything, Cas says, “You promised, you promised five years ago that I could come and live with you and your brothers when I am ready. I am ready and I will be living with you now.”

“That you will, Castiel, and Dean, here are the adoption papers that I myself drew and your parents signed before me more than five years ago. There is no doubt that Castiel here is your brother and now he is your responsibility as well. And you did meet him when you went to Mary that summer and now it’s your turn now,” Ellen chirps crisply and shoves Cas at Dean and Dean just keeps looking at Cas, someone he doesn’t remember ever seeing. 

Cas just stares at him like some kind of bird, eyes big and wide and Dean gets this sudden instinct to scoop him up and kiss his cheek. So he shakes his head, nods an annoyed goodbye at Ellen and steps out with Cas in tow, tugging a huge suitcase along which most probably contained his stuff. Dean runs his hand through his hair, disheveling them while he wonders just how is he going to give the news to Sam and Adam.

**Author's Note:**

> So I shamelessly stole this whole thing off the manga Super Lovers by Abe Miyuki. I will follow the story even more shamelessly, although I hope to finish it sooner than Miyuki as the manga is WIP from what I hear. This is one of my legit fav mangas ever, and it took me an embarrassing time to realise that the reason that I love this manga so much is because of the character Ren, who is Cas in this universe, is actually so much like Cas. Would recommend as a read to anyone.  
> Let me know what you think guys. completely unbetaed. Your comments and kudos does wonders for my motivation. Read and rate hey?


End file.
